


[13] [Panwink/Comedi] I'm soo much -- Punchline of Love

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [13]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (Summary) Sweet, sweet joke.(설명) 개그도 달달하게.





	[13] [Panwink/Comedi] I'm soo much -- Punchline of Love

"Hyu-ung."  
"혀엉."

"Yesss?"  
"왜, 관리나."

"I'm soo much."  
"저 마취했서여."

"iluvusomuch"  
"알러뷰소마취."

"Uh, that's... my punchline.. Hyu-ung, you messed up."  
"어, 그거. 내가 해야 하는데.. 형, 틀렸서요."

"I didn't mess up. This joke is well known already. My turn would be / 'What's so much?'/ , I would ask."  
"내가 뭐 틀렸서요. 이거 할려고 했잖아. 내가 '무슨 마취요?' 하고."

"Yes, that. You're supposed to do that. Why didn'tya? You messed up just cuz you could."  
"아, 네. 그거 마자요. 왜 그렇게 안 했서요? 알면서. 일부러 그랬죠."

"Hey, hey. We all know this pattern. You can't entertain with joke already well-known."  
"야, 이 개그 우리 다 알아. 다 알고 있는 개그는 칠 수가 없지, 관린아."

"Uh-huh, I can."  
"아니요, 할 수 있서요."

"You can't."  
"못 한다니까."

"Hmm. Yes, I can."  
"아뇨. 있서여."

"No-fun."  
"노잼."

"Hella-fun."  
"꿀jam."

"Ah, how? I know this pattern already. / What's soo much? /"  
"아, 왜? 나, 그거 다 알고있다니까? 무슨 마취요?"

"I love you so much."  
"I love you so much."

"..."

"...so?"  
"...so?"

"Wha, hey you. Cheating. It's... you just can't do that with that voice and such expression on your face. No English, please."  
"야, 너 이거. 반칙. 뭐야, 그런 표정, 목소리로. 야. 영어쓰지마."

"Why? I love..."  
"Why? I love..."

"Cheating, cheating. Hey, go away."  
"반칙반칙. 절루 가, 야."

"Nope."  
"시로요."

"...What?"  
"...뭐?"

"I'm not gonna, until you tell me."  
"말 해 줄때까지, 안 갈거에여."

"Tell you what. I already did the part, / 'What's soo much?'/"  
"무슨 말. 무슨 마취요? 다 했잖아."

"Nah, not that. You must speak it in Korean."  
"아니, 그거 말고. 혀-아가 해 줘요, 한국말로."

"iluvusomuch?"  
"알러뷰소마취?"

"Uh-huh, This. Na, Nuh Sarang-hae. This."  
"Uh-huh. 이거. 나, 너 사랑해. 이거."

"Fuck you."  
"꺼져."

"Nah."  
"시로요."

"You, piece of...sonova..."  
"야, 이. 너 정말..."

"Nah, nah. I'm not gonna. I'll speak in English, until you tell me."  
"안 가요. 안 가요. 해줄 때까지. 영어로 말할 거에여."

"...You...what's about to happen.. it's all on you,"  
"...너. 이거 니가 하라고 한거다."

Wrapping my hands around Gunalin's (who's sitting, his sit-height is about the same as mine. Shit.) face, pulled up all my serious face from depth of my heart- (Can do, Aegyo-Maestro), then did it. Gazing directly to his eyes, meeting my eyes with his..  
앉아 있는 관린이(앉은 키는 비슷하다, 칫)의 얼굴을 내 두 손으로 잡고, 쓸 수 있는 진지한 얼굴을 다 끌어올려서-(할수있다, 애교장인), 했다.

"Na, Nuh Sarang-hae."  
"나, 너. 사랑해."

Pure depth of his eyes. Long and lean eyelashes. Then...  
깊고 맑은 눈망울. 길고 예쁜 속눈썹. 그리고...

his face bright-red.  
버얼게-지는 얼굴.

"Ah, hyu-ung. It's too....t'is cheating."  
"아, 형. 이거...넘ㅎ. 반칙."

"You told me to do it. You did."  
"너가 하라고 한거다. 니탓."

"I can't sleep tonight."  
"오늘 잘 수 없어요."

"Wha?"  
"뭐?"

"Take responsibility."  
"책임져요."

Fuck, me.  
내가, 미쳐.

"Out, out. Lee Guanlin."  
"나가, 나가. 이관린."

"Why? I love you so much."  
"Why? I love you so much."

"No Enligh, no english."  
"영어 쓰지마, 쓰지마."

"Why? Na, Nuh Sarang-hae."  
"왜요? 나, 너. 사랑해."

"Hey, you."  
"야이. 너."

"I've already sung my heart to you. I can do it all day, everyday. 'Cause you are Main of my Life. So, Everyday-"  
"내가 말 했자나요. 할 수 있어요, 매일. 매일. 혀-은 내 인생에 Main. 이니까. 매일,"

"..."

"I'll tell you, again and again. 'Cause..."  
"말. 해줄게요. 'Cause..."

 

I love you so much.

我爱你.

나, 너. 사랑해.  
Na, Nuh. Sarang-hae.

 

 

 

 

fin.

 

 

 

 

* note 1

Spelling : 나, 너. 사랑해.  
Meaning : I, You. Love-do. (Korean verb ends the sentence.)  
Spoken : Na, Nuh. Sarang-hae.

 

 

* note 2

/ Established joke pattern

"저 마취했서요."  
"무슨 마취요?"  
"알러뷰소마취."

 

/ Direct translation.

"I'm sedated."  
"What's sedated?"  
"iluvusomuch"

마취 Sedation(To sedate) sounds like MUCH, so it's pun between the two words of two languages (which do not have same meaning) with similar pronunciation.

 

/ Indirect translation may vary, one instance may be :

"I'm soo much."  
"What's soo much?"  
"I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello, this is Jamie.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you like.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
